


( you drive me ) crazy

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip!AU, guys i LOVE THIS SHIP, mechanic!AU, why do i only write underrated ships dang, woojin is slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: jisung is stuck on the side of the road and a very cute boy comes along to help





	( you drive me ) crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hey FOLKS its ur least fave author back at it again with underrated ships! title from That Britney spears song lol. for those of you that don't know, a steering cable is the thing that connects the like gear thingy to the engine / transmission wtv. basically. without it. you aren't going anywher.e

( highkey inspired by [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9f7a52891edc99610bcb58af9f9a913c/tumblr_p4dn06l5nP1x0186go8_r1_400.gif) )  

 

 

Jisung has been driving for several hours now, out on the open road in the middle of nowhere, with no destination planned and a duffle bag full of clothes and cash in the back seat. The windows of his car are all the way open and the wind is whipping his hair around. His 1970 El Camino, painted cherry red with a black stripe down the side, waxed and polished to perfection, this car is his pride and joy, affectionately named “Joy.”

It also may or may not be named after a certain member of Red Velvet but Jisung will deny it to his grave. He has just graduated high school, a few days ago in fact. He and his friends, Felix and Hyunjin had planned to come with him but canceled at the last minute, it as just as well he couldn’t fit that many people in his car.

And he was free to play his Britney songs without Hyunjin yelling and covering his ears or Felix singing so loudly that he can’t hear Jisung, because “no Jisung, this isn't a duet.” so with the wind blowing in his hair and the hot desert sun beating down on him he cruised along at an even 80mph, his music booming and his throat going dry from trying to sing all the ad libs.

A few miles later he decides to stop for a break and stretch his legs. He pulls over, turns his car off and hopes out of the car. Walks along for a bit, stretches, eats a bag of chips, and then hops back into Joy fully restored and ready to drive.

He turns the key, puts the gear into drive and, goes nowhere. His car is stuck, not moving, nothing, not even a slight shaking forward. Jisung tries it again, puts his car into park, turns it off, starts it again and tries to get it going, again, nothing.

“WHAT THE HELL” he screeches, upset.

He gets out of the car and slams the door only to pat it seconds later and apologize profusely for ‘hurting its feelings.’ Shaking his head he pulls his phone out and dials Hyunjin.

“Hey bro, uhh yeah, Joy broke down in the middle of nowhere and I need you to find out where the fuck i am and tell me if there's an auto shop somewhere near, oh and tell Felix to stop hanging over your shoulder and breathing so loud.” “WHAT THE FUCK MAN” he hears Felix shout before hanging up.

Hopefully Hyunjin can figure it out quickly, he’d like to not be stuck out in the heat for too long. Jisung sits there for about ten more minutes with no word from Hyunjin, he is about to give up hope when, funnily enough, a tow truck comes barreling around the corner.

 

He leaps up and starts screaming like a madman and waving his arms in the hope that they spot him. Thankfully the truck slows down and comes to a stop in front of his car. A man jumps out and as Jisung gets closer he realizes that, this man is closer to his age, not quite a man at all. He’s very cute too, dyed blonde hair and the cutest eyes, he's also wearing a blue and red varsity jacket over a white t-shirt, a jock huh?  

“Hey!” “Looks like you need some help huh?” He smiles at Jisung revealing the cutest bunny teeth and Jisung internally squeals.

“Uh yeah, I don’t know what's wrong with her….” he trails off.

“Let me hook her up to the truck and you can ride back into town with me.” “I’m Woojin by the way!” Woojin says as he climbs back into the truck and backs it up with the doors wide open.

“Jisung!” he replies.  When the truck is aligned with Joy he hooks them together and motions to the passenger side.

“My prince” he smirks at Jisung and opens the truck door. Jisung lifts his head and smiles coyly at Woojin through his eyelashes, “Why thank you” he replies and practically vaults into the tall truck, he slips on the step and in an instant warm hands are around his waist holding him in place.

“Careful there” Woojin laughs.  Jisung blushes ferociously and stammers a thank you, hiding his face from Woojin in hopes that he won’t see the smile breaking out on his face. Safely in the car, Jisung starts fanning his face ferociously while Woojin walks around to the other side and hops in.

“Alright Kids!” “Let’s buckle up!” He grins at Jisung and Jisung fumbles for his seatbelt, avoiding eye contact.He struggles with his seatbelt for a moment before realizing its stuck.

“Uh, its stuck…” he mutters and Woojin reaches across his chest, their faces dangerously close together, so close that Jisung can see the light stubble on Woojin’s face and the stud in his ear.

“This one messes up sometimes” Woojin grins at Jisung and buckles Jisungs seatbelt before buckling his own.

“Alright!” He exclaims and starts the truck, almost instantly the sound of Stick to the Status Quo from High School Musical blasts Jisung in the face. Blushing, Woojin turns it down and mutters “Uh, my little brother is in drama, he’s playing the part of Ryan, Sharpay's brother and he had to memorize the songs…”

“Its fine” Jisung cackles hitting Woojin on the shoulder like he does whenever he laughs.

“You can keep playing it! I was Troy in my school play.”

“Oh?” Woojin says, curious.

“Yep!” “I was the star!” “That was my junior year though, i just graduated a few days ago!” Jisung grins at Woojin, all his anxiety gone.

“Nice!” “High school was rough!” “I myself was more of a choir and wrestling guy but drama seems cool.” "This jacket is my old high school one, it still fits so why not wear it eh"

“You were in choir?” Jisung's eyes sparkle mischievously. “Let’s duet!” he exclaims turning the music back on and starting to belt it out at the top of his lungs. Woojin cackles in the driver's seat and then belts it out along, they continue the drive singing at the top of their lungs and occasionally diving into fits of laughter, the wind dancing through their hair taking the sound of their voices along with it.

 

~

 

Jisung is sitting at a booth of a diner in town, Woojin is across the street at the auto shop ironing out the details with his car. The diner is cute, old style white and red checkered floor, red stools around the front counter where a cute boy with grey hair is dishing up ice cream for a group of rowdy teenage boys wearing varsity jackets.

The bell dings and Woojin enters “Hey Chan!” he calls out to the grey haired boy.

“Hey mate!” he calls out, “you want your regular?”

“Uh actually could you get Jisung here your special?”

He motions for Jisung to join him so Jisung stands and goes over to Woojin shuffling his feet.

“Hey mate” Chan smiles at Jisung and a dimple appears, damn he’s cute too.

“So a regular and a special?” Chan turns and walks towards the machines. “Yep!” Woojin grins and Jisung blushes at the pure joy on Woojin’s face. Fuck.

“Hey woojin!” the group of boys comes up to him and giggle loudly at the sight of Jisung.

“Hey guys, wheres Changbin?” “Hes out back waiting for Chan” they chorus and giggle loudly again and then leave, slurping up the  ice cream dripping down their cones. Chan grins again and hands them their ice cream, Woojins a cone of peppermint with chocolate sauce and Jisungs, well, he’s not quite sure what his is.

“You can go sit Jisung, i’ll pay” “What, are you sure-?” “Of course!” Woojin says and then motions for him to go on. He leaves reluctantly with his ice cream.

Back at the booth he’s too busy focusing on the boys outside playing with a cat and finding out what the fuck is in his ice cream to see the look that Chan gives Woojin and the “Nice one mate” exchanged. Woojin slides into the seat across from him and laughs at Jisungs skeptical face. “It’s just vanilla ice cream, caramel bites and chocolate sauce, don’t worry man.” “Phew!” Jisung grins at him and dives in welcoming the cool ice cream.

“So, they said it would take a little while to fix it, it’s like, the steering cable or something, a little thing but without it, you aren’t getting anywhere.” “It’ll take a few hours at least to fix, they have to remove a bunch of parts to get to it.”

"Oh, alright!” Jisung said, “Guess i’ll just hang here for a little while….”

“The guys and I are going down to the swimming hole pretty soon, you can come if you want.”

“Are you sure?” “I don’t wanna be a problem….”

“Nah it’ll be fine!” “The guys will love you.”

“But i don’t have shorts or anything-”

“You can borrow some of Seungmin’s, you all look about the same size” Woojin smiles and Jisung relents.

After their ice cream has been consumed and Jisung has called Felix and Hyunjin to come and pick him, they head over to Woojin’s house.

“It’ll take Felix and Hyunjin a few hours to get here so we should have plenty of time!” Jisung exclaims while hopping up the porch steps to Woojins two story farmhouse.

“I’m home!” Woojin calls out and a shout of “I'm in the backyard!” replies to him. “Hey mom! Jisung, Mom, Mom, Jisung” “We’re going swimming!” he shouts and then dashes upstairs leaving Jisung standing there awkwardly waving at Woojins mom. “Dude, come on!” Woojin shouts and Jisung trips up the stairs.

 

~

Jisung has a problem.

A big problem.

When he agreed to go swimming it didn’t cross his mind that Woojin would be shirtless. Yes, Jisung had a problem, his problem was Woojins sculpted torso and much too small swim shorts. He gulped and adjusted his pair of borrowed shorts.

Two towels over his shoulder his hair messily attractive Woojin smiled at him. “Ready to go?” Jisung gulped again and nodded, trying not to focus on the shirtless man in front of him. They arrived at the swimming hole and as soon as they were parked the car was swarmed with the boys from earlier.

“Chan!” “Woojin is here!” “Can we go swimming now!”

“Yes” Chan calls back and walks up holding the hand of a short kid dressed in black swim shorts.

“Alright guys!” “Don’t forget sunscreen!” Woojin calls out and the boys shout back at him various answers. “Hey Jisung, could you help me put sunscreen on my back?” Woojin asks. Jisung curses the gods above for putting him in this situation.

He takes the sunscreen and applies it generously to the large expanse of skin stretched out before him, trying his best to ignore the electricity running through his fingertips.

“All good!” he smiles cheekily at Woojin and dashes off towards the swimming hole. Maybe cannonballing in will stop Woojin from seeing the blush spreading to his ears.

~ 

Hours later Jisung is sitting on the swing located on the porch of Woojins house, the sun is setting leaving everything tinted orange and Felix and Hyunjin are due to arrive any minute.  Jisung now has a pink sunburn spreading across his cheeks, neglecting sunscreen for the sake of saving face in front of Woojin.

His cheeks feel warm, even warmer now that Woojin is so close, rubbing aloe onto his face.

“I told you to put sunscreen on man” Woojin sighs exasperated as the light catches his hair and turns him into a greek god, honestly, how does someone this attractive exist, Jisung thinks to himself.

 “Well maybe I did it on purpose, just to get you this close to my face hmm” he says, and then cringes internally, good one Jisung…

“Well maybe, that was a pretty smart thing to do.” Woojin mutters, looking away from Jisung to wipe the leftover aloe off his hands.

Jisung stares at him through his eyelashes in a way he hopes looks attractive.

“Oh fuck it” Woojin mutters and then he's grabbing Jisung by the face and pushing their lips together.

“Fuck yeah” is the only thing Jisung can think because Woojins plush lips are on his and what the fuck is he doing with his tongue because that's sending him to hell and then to heaven.

When they finally part Jisung is gasping for breath and Woojin is handing him his phone. “Well now that we’ve kissed I guess I should give you my number.” He laughs awkwardly and honestly the blush at the base of Woojins neck is the cutest thing Jisung has seen all day. 

“U-uh, yeah” Jisung stutters and types his number in with “Jisungie <3 <3 <3” as the contact name. A honk sounds from the driveway and Jisung looks up to see Hyunjins moms minivan in the driveway. How long had that been there?

“See you around?”

“Yeah, Uh yes, Definitely!” Jisung laughs and then pecks Woojin on the cheek.

“Bye!” he shouts over his shoulder giddy with excitement.

Woojin waves at him and then they pull out of the driveway.

Jisung is buckling his seatbelt when the car comes to an abrupt stop a few minutes down the road. “WHAT NOW?” He practically yells.

“So” Felix giggles, twisting around in the front seat. “Who was that?” He wiggles his eyebrows mischievously.

“OH MY GOD GUYS” Jisung yells and Hyunjin and Felix burst out laughing. His phone pings with a new text message.

 

[8:03 p.m]

[Unknown]

I miss you already and can’t wait to see you again ^~^

 

Jisung almost squeals, Woojin is as cute over text as he is in person.

“Is that loverboy?” Felix laughs. “SHUT UPPPP” Jisung whines and buries his smiling face into Woojin’s varsity jacket that had somehow ended up in his arms. “FUCK” he yells. “WHAT!?” Hyunjin and Felix shout. “DUDE don’t DO THAT” Hyunjin screams.

 

“I think i’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess bc i was self indulgent and also b/c i wrote and edited it in like 2/ 3 hours and its the longest thing ive ever written damn yall appreciate it >: ' )
> 
> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
